What do you mean, Dragon Rider?
by kookookarli
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about Roran finding out about Eragon being a dragon rider, some ideas are mine, others have been given to me by others, supports ExA MxN RxK. Rated T.
1. The Village Hall

**Hello this is my first Inheritence Cycle Fanfiction. Just pretend that the Ra'zac and all that never happened to Carvahall so they are all clueless to the reast of Algaesia. Eragon now has his sword, Brisngr. Just thought I would clear that up. This chapter not including a/n's is 1,599 words. Please Review! Disclaimer:I am not Christopher Paolini.**

**~KKK~**

* * *

Eragon POV

Arya, Saphira, and I were all going to go to Carvahall to see if they were interested in joining the Varden. I was presenting myself as representative of the Varden and Arya was going for the elves.

Saphira was coming for many reasons, one was for travel another was for the fact that it would be much more convenient because we can barely stand being parted from each other for a long period

of time.

We were just outside of the main street of Carvahall. Arya and I were going to arrive with cloaks with our hoods up and then ask to somehow gather the town into a sort of town meeting. Or more

like village meeting. There was one thing I was worried about, or more like one person. Roran. Well we had decided to come in the morning so we do not arrive as enemies. We most likely still will but,

it is nice to take precautions.

As we were entered we had received many weird looks. We ignored them. As we were walking towards the town hall, somebody ran into us. That somebody just happened to be Roran. He

thankfully didn't look at our faces and if he did he didn't say anything or didn't notice anything amiss. After he ran off we went off to the village hall and found Horst sitting at the end of the hall, we the

said, "We are here to try to explain to the villagers about the Varden and also ask if anyone would like to join" He then acquired a look of knowing as well as nervousness, "I now understand your

purpose. Though your name got me thinking. One, I thought the riders no longer existed, let alone one not with Galbatorix. Two, There was a boy that once lived here with the same name, and now

that I think about it you do look an awful lot like him and three, how is it that you have killed a shade. Only two have done so and lived." I then corrected him and said, "Not two sir, three. As for the

prospect of being a rider, that I am I will prove that as well as answer your questions about the likeness of myself and the boy who lived her that also shared the same name." He nodded and told me

that I should be in the hall at sundown when the village will all be present. Arya thanked him and walked out. After she left I asked Horst, "I do have a question, may I bring Saphira and may the

meeting be outside? He replied by saying, "Yes, I can move it outside, and I will allow Saphira as soon as I know who she is. I then said back, "Thank-you and Saphira is my dragon." Horst's face

showed signs of shock as he said; "d-d-d-d-dragon" then her paused and said, "Yes, she may come." I then nodded and left. I put my hood back up and was met by Arya who said, "Let's go back to

Saphira" I agreed by nodding my head. Once we were outside of the village Arya took off her dress so she was wearing her tunic and leggings.

We were soon back at our camp. We had our dinner of fruit and bread. I then told Saphira_, "I have arranged it so you can come to the meeting." _She agreed by nodding her head. I then asked her, 

_"Saphira, what am I supposed to do about Roran?" _So soon said, _"Do whatever your heart tells you to do, little one." _I thanked her and then after putting out the fire with sand I fell asleep.

Horst POV

The boy sure was odd, he reminded me so much of Eragon though. They even share the same name. Eragon did leave a year or two ago, but, it is so unlikely that Eragon and Eragon could be the

same Eragon. He was just a farm boy while this Eragon is a dragon rider and a slayer of a shade. It can't be possible. Though he did become nervous when I talked about the old Eragon, well I guess I

won't find out the answer until sundown. At least I only have a few hours left to wait.

OoOoOoOoOoO Sundown OoOoOoOoOoO

Eragon POV

I was standing in front of the town hall with Arya on my left and Horst on my right. Saphira was behind the town hall and would come out when I introduced myself as a rider. Arya and I had kept

our hoods up and will until we stand up and make our introductions.

Horst was making a short speech about how we are here to ask them some questions and talk with them about many different topics. This was true in all areas of his knowledge. Soon it was our

turn to stand and talk. Arya and I stood up. I then spoke first, "I am here representing the Varden." Arya then said, "I am here representing the elves as well as the Varden" There was an audible

gasp among the crowd. It was now my turn to speak, " Many of you have most likely heard rumors about a new rider, with that I would like to introduce myself, I am the Blue Rider, Rider Eragon

Shadeslayer." As I finished Saphira walked out from behind the building and walked up behind me. I then said, "This is my dragon as well my friend, Saphira" Everyone gasped. They did not know that

there was still an even bigger surprise. You could hear them talking about how dragon riders were no more and how it is odd that my name is shared with the one of the old farm boy that ran away

with the old story teller Brom. You also heard a lot of mumbling about how I happened to be a Shadeslayer as well as Saphira. Arya then motioned for me to sit down as she went up to talk, "I am Arya

Drottingu, princess of the elves." That too received a lot of mumbling. She then took off her cloak causing the crowd to gasp at her beauty as well as the fact that she was wearing a tunic and a pair of

leggings. They also wondered at her pointed ears. I then again stood up and they all quieted down. I stood in front of the crowd as I took off my cloak as well. My eyes have changed from the brown

to the brilliant blue of Saphira's sapphire scales. I was wearing a sapphire blue tunic and white leggings. Strapped to my waist was my belt Beloth the Wise and attached to that was my sword

Brisingr. I then said, "I guess many of you note my shared name and appearance with the Eragon that used to live here that left a few years ago. There is a reason behind that similarity. I will explain

that to you after I explain my reason for being here in the first place. I am here to ask if anyone here is slightly interested in joining the Varden?" Few people raised their hand, in those few were,

Horst, Roran, Katrina, Elaine, Baldor, and Alchemist. I then said, "The Varden is a group of people that are going against Galbatorix, against the Empire" After I said that statement everyone raised

their hand. I then said, "I will now explain to you the resemblance between me and the Eragon you all knew. We are the same person." Soon after I said that, I heard many people shouting and trying

to come towards me. Then Baldor finally spoke up and said, "Okay, if you are the same Eragon show me some proof, or at least tell us some memories so we know you are telling the truth." I then

said, "I will show you some memories, I just need you all to remain open minded because I am going to show you that way." I soon sent everyone memories. Each person received a different memory.

Then Roran spoke up, "Eragon, it is you." I nodded and then he came up and gave me a hug. He then said, "I want to see how much you have improved in your swordsmanship will you duel me?" I felt

very bad but then said, "Roran I would, but, I do not have a normal blade, my sword is a riders sword and would cut through any other sword very quickly, but, if Arya agrees I will show you a duel"

Arya then said, " Shadeslayer I accept your request, will you duel me" Everyone gasped and then someone said, "You can't fight her, she is a woman" I then said, " Arya I do accept, and I would keep

my opinions to myself if I were you" I then moved to the right with Arya following behind me I soon turned and unsheathed Brisingr. Arya and I soon shielded our swords then Arya said so quietly only

Saphira and I could hear, "Show them the fire of your sword, they bug me" I knew immediately what she was talking about. We then started to duel. Once we had everyone's attention I said,

"Brisingr" My sword came to life. Everyone jumped a few feet back. Arya was right; they now think I am some kind of dark wizard or something. I laughed and our battle raged on.


	2. The Poster

**This isn't my best one. This is probably one of the worst stories I have written. I just had the idea that there would be and Eragon wanted poster in Carvhall and it would say saphira is his pet and then he gets and gets discovered I didn't really know how to situate it so, this is what I did not my best. Suggestions for ideas are welcome so are suggestions on how I can fix my writing I am going to get a beta reader for this so please bear with me. Disclaimer:I am not Christopher Paolini, I am not creative enough.**

* * *

Roran POV

Everyone was sitting in the Village Hall for our town meeting when some of Galbatorix's soldiers came into Carvahall and then went up to the bulletin and put up some posters. As soon as they left we

all went up to see what they posted. The biggest and most prominent poster was a wanted sign. That shocked us. They usually never put up wanted signs in Carvahall. Why would they now? That

was answered when we looked at it closely. The picture was of Eragon. Why would her be wanted? I went to ask Gertrude to read it to us. As she was one of the townspeople who could read. She

then started reading aloud for us all to hear. She said, "Wanted. Eragon Shadeslayer is wanted for opposing the Empire. We will give you one million crowns if you return him to us alive. If you turn him  
in to us dead we will give you one hundred thousand crowns. If you also bring in his pet, Saphira. Then we will supply you with another hundred thousand crowns." Everyone was gasping and

murmuring. Why would Eragon be wanted? When did he get a pet? Why is it named Saphira? Also, when did her kill a shade? I then decided to speak the last one aloud, "When did Eragon kill a

shade?" Everyone looked at me oddly. I answered their looks by saying, "That picture is most definitely the Eragon s we all know and most love, and to become a Shadeslayer you have to kill a shade.

When did Eragon kill a shade?" Everyone soon understood and all went back to their homes. I went to sit outside of Mort's tavern. Then, I thought I heard someone laugh. The laugh was very familiar,

but, I just shoved it aside. I then saw two hooded figures in cloaks walking towards the bulletin. The one was wearing an emerald green cloak while the other was wearing a sapphire blue cloak. I

thought I heard the one in the green cloak say, "that looks nothing like you" to the man in the blue cloak. Then as they continued looking at it, the man in the blue cloak shouted in anger, "Saphira is

not a pet!" Everyone stopped what they were doing. Horst then walked up to the man and woman and said, "How would you know, the poster says that Saphira is his pet." Then the woman turned

and said, "That human on that poster does not exist." Then the wind blew in the direction of the strangers filling their hoods with air and then having them fall off. Just then you heard the man in blue

ask the woman in green, "Arya, uh, I want Saphira." Then "Arya" said, "Call her over and then we can leave, you got to see Carvahall, I'm sorry you didn't really get to talk." Just then a huge bird came  
flying from the horizon. As it was getting closer it was getting bigger, until it finally landed behind Arya and the man in the blue cloak. You could obviously see that it was not a bird. Then someone from

the crowd asked, "What in the blazin' is that thing?" The man in blue replied, "This is my dragon, Saphira, and she is not a pet." Then Baldor spoke up and said, "Wait if Eragon is on this poster and the  
Eragon on that poster has a Saphira, then who are you, you certainly don't look like Eragon." The man in Blue then said, "I am the blue rider, Shadeslayer, argetlam, I go by many names, but, the one

you would most recognize is Eragon son of none. Though I am no son of none. I have met my father. I am now Eragon Bromsson. My official name would be Blue Rider Eragon Bromsson Shadeslayer."

Horst then spoke up, if it really is Eragon prove it and since when did you own a sword and what are you wearing?" Eragon and Arya laughed and Eragon said, "I will prove it soon but, I have owned a  
sword for two years, my first one was not officially mine, not made for me, I got my own a few months ago. For what I am wearing, I am wearing a cloak, a tunic, leggings as well as my belt and sword"  
Then Baldor asked, "What is the name of your sword" Eragon answered, "I will tell you" He then took the sword out of its sheath and lifted it as if he was about to strike and said, "The name of my

sword is Brisingr" As he said the name the sword became engulfed in fire and everyone stepped back a few feet. Arya laughed. The sound was beautiful. Then Horst and Elaine's three year old son

went up to Arya and said, "Your pretty" Again she laughed but this time Eragon joined in as well. She then said, "Well I guess I am pretty in your eyes, though there are some even fairer then I"

Eragon shook his head and said, "I cannot agree" Arya just rolled her eyes. Then one of the men who just came outside raised a bow and arrow and shot it at Arya. Her eyes went wide when she saw  
it. It hit her right in the chest. Soon after it hit her features changed, her eyes were now slanted, her ears pointed, her cheekbones more prominent and her nose more slender. She also became

leaner. Everyone gasped and Eragon headed over to her and took the arrow out of her chest. Arya then said something and she stopped bleeding. The man was soon stringing another arrow. This

time it hit Eragon in the arm. This time he changed appearances as well. Not just that but Saphira started roaring at the man. Eragon soon took the arrow out of his arm said something and then it

was healed. Only difference, Eragon and Arya looked a lot alike now. They looked at each other then back at us nervously. Then Gertrude spoke out and said, "Y-y-y-y-you are elves" Arya then said, "I

am Arya princess of the elves" Then Eragon said, "I am Eragon Shadeslayer and I am not an elf" Then I said, "Well your obviously not human, and you say you're not an elf so what are you a dwarf?"

He replied, "I am not human, not an elf, and I am technically not a dwarf even though I am one in everything except blood" I said, "You're not human, you're not an elf and you're not an elf, what are

you? He then said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, "I am not human, I am not an elf and I am not a dwarf, I am a dragon rider. Not just any dragon rider, the last free dragon rider" Baldor

then said, "What so you're a dragon rider, from what you said you pretty much have every race in you, do you have some dragon in you to?" He said the last part rather sarcastically. Eragon replied,

"Yes actually I do." He the closed his eyes and said something under his breath. He then asked, "Ready?" Everyone nodded, he then opened his eyes and instead of his old brown ones from years

ago, instead of those sapphire ones from moments ago, they were still sapphire, but, they were in the shape of a dragon's. Almost like a cat. Baldor then said, "So, do you have some urgal in you

too?" Eragon laughed and said, "Not that I know of." Everyone then laughed and then we all went to the tavern to talk and catch up.


	3. Kingslayer

**This takes place after Brisingr. Just the Ra'zac never come to carvahall after the whole situation with Garrow so Katrina and Sloan are still there. **

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: Hahahaha I have the book Eragon I now own it Mwa hahahahah**

**just then as I open the book Eragon's head pops out'**

**Eragon: You don't own me Christopher Paolini does**

**Me: oh does he now**

**hack hack hack hack hack**

**Me: now I own you hahahaha**

**Eragon: What have you done and why is Galbatorix wearing a pretty pink dress witha blond wig and make-up on and why does he have a manicure and why is he painting Shruiken pink?**

**Me: Cuz I own it and I can do whatever I want oh and he doesn't want to kill you he is going to commit suicide in 5 4 3 2 **

**wee oo wee oo **

**Me: crap the cops are here but 1 Galbatorix is dead and so is everybody that listens to him**

**Cop: you are under arrest for hacking, stealing, forging, and for fictional serial killings**

**Me: nooo all i did was make the fictioanl world a better place**

**Cop: I dont give a crap you are still under arrest punk**

**Me: Uncle Mike?**

**Cop: Karli?**

**Me: uhh yea and quick question why do I get arrested for hacking Christopher Paolini but I dont get arrested for hacking the white house or the pentagon what is wrong with you people**

**Uncle MIke: uhhh cuz we couldn't find the culprit..wait!?!?!?!? that was you!?!?!?**

**Me: YEP! adn I am proud of it too**

**Uncle Mike: uhh I still have to arrest you, sorry**

**take out a neckalce and start swinging it back and forth**

**Me: you will not arrest me you will not arrest me you will not arrest me**

**Uncle MIke: I will not arrest you I will not arrest I will not arrest you**

** Christopher Paolini: But, I will**

**Me: when did you become a cop**

**CP:just now and i hacked the papers back**

**Me: what why but at least I got to have some fun**

**Chuckie: holds a knife to his throat bye-bye**

**Me: hahaha I got out alive (as I stab chuckie with a knife)**

**goes up to UNcle Mike**

**Me:You didn't see anything**

**(I am not CP)**

* * *

Eragon POV

I was just delivering the final blow to Galbatorix when I heard someone coming up the hallway. Shruiken was already dead, by Galbatorix's hand so I asked Saphira to black the door in case it was an

enemy. Anybody who wasn't would try to contact Saphira or me through our minds and if they weren't a magician they would know it was Saphira or she would enter their mind. Simple really.

* * *

Roran POV

The villagers of Carvahall and I had just reached the Varden. Apparently the one they call Shadeslayer is off to fight Galbatorix. They have recently killed the dragon and his rider that was under the

rule of Galbatorix. I have heard that it was actually hard for him in the sense that Shadeslayer and the rider were half brothers. They shared the same mother. The rider under Galbatorix's father was

Morzan and Shadeslayer's father was Brom. The people of Carvahall as well as I do not believe all of these stories about Brom the storyteller. Apparently he was a great dragon rider who defeated

Morzan because he killed his dragon. He was also the founder of the Varden and he stole one of the dragon eggs from the kind and apparently it hatched. I have been asking about to whom the egg

hatched for, but they refuse to tell us his name. Yet, it seems everybody else knows. They keep telling us we will find out in good time. Lady Nasuada wants us to go to Galbatorix's castle and raid it

after he is killed or while Shadeslayer is fighting him. An elf named Arya will be leading us. She says she is chosen because she needs to get to the castle as well as talk to the infamous Shadeslayer.

She seems to be asking us about the village and all of that though. It has gotten me thinking, but, I believe she was doing it out of kindness, I don't think she wants to get off on the wrong foot. I

think this because she stopped after few questions were answered. Baldor asked her what the Shadeslayer looked like and how old he was and all of that. She told us, "He is seventeen and a half

years, very young, he has hazel colored hair and sapphire blue eyes. He is fairly tall, but lean and muscular. He has pointed ears like I and the rest of my race, his features are slender and prominent."

Horst then asked, "Is he an elf like you?" She laughed and answered, "He is Human like you, though he is also elf and dwarfish. He is not only that, he has the eyes of a dragon. Of his race he will be

the one and only by the time you meet him properly. He is a dragon rider." I then spoke up, "What do you mean _will_ be the one and only" She then answered, "By the time you meet him Galbatorix will

be slain leaving him to be the only dragon rider until other eggs hatch, he has almost the same destiny as his namesake." She said the last part so quietly I didn't think it was meant to be heard.

Apparently Elaine heard it as well as me because she was very near to Arya as well, so she decided to speak up, "What is the name of Shadeslayer, who is his namesake?" Arya looked a little angry

but calmed down quickly and said, "Shadeslayer goes by many names, when you meet him you shall greet him as kingslayer or the name he shares with his namesake either one will do. I would tell

you his name, but, he has asked that he be the one to tell. He prefers to introduce himself as stubborn as he is." Everyone stayed quiet after that.

OoOoOoOoOoO Galbatorix's Castle OoOoOoOoOoO

Roran POV

We were soon at the castle. As we were going down a hallway to the main chamber, Arya demanded that she goes ahead, in case of danger. As she got up to a door she pushed on a door, it wouldn't  
budge. She stepped back and just stood there and then she tried again and she opened the door. Once we were all in the room we saw what caused the door to be stuck, it was a huge blue dragon,

not just blue but sapphire blue. The color said to be of Shadeslayer's eyes as well as his magic. Then we looked forward, there was Shadeslayer, dueling against Galbatorix, in his hand was a sword

the color of the dragon. Just before he did the deathblow he said something and the sword caught on fire, and then he stabbed the sword through his heart. He would now forever be known as

kingslayer. Galbatorix's body lit up fire until he was just a big pile of ashes.

Eragon POV

Just after I administered the deathblow Galbatorix's body caught on fire. The evil tyrant king was now just a pile of ashes. I turned around expecting to see Saphira and Arya. I did see those two but I

also saw the whole village of Carvahall. Then I felt Arya getting through my mental shield. _Eragon, long story with the village, I will explain soon, they don't recognize you, would you like me to great you_

properly or how would you like them to find out? I thought about it then I answered, _just greet me formally and then we will see how it goes._ She then slightly nodded her head and said, Hello Rider Eragon  
Kingslayer. I replied back, "Hello Princess Arya Shadeslayer"

Roran POV

Shadeslayer turned to us and a look of surprise quickly crossed his face. His face was very familiar though I couldn't place it. He then looked to Arya and she greeted him, "Hello Rider Eragon

Kingslayer" Wait did she just say Eragon?!?!?!?! He replied, "Hello Princess Arya Shadeslayer" Wait Arya was a princess?!? I thought she was just an ambassador. Baldor then took the chance to

speak up, "E-e-e-e-e-Eragon? Is that you? You look different, who are you? What are you?" He looked at us and said, "Aye, it is me, I will show you, Arya could you by any chance change my

appearance back to what it was so they will recognize me?" Arya nodded and then said some words and he was covered in a green dust and then my brother in all but blood was back. He turned to

face us, his eyes were back to the old Hazel that they were. Everyone looks at him in shock. Just as he was about to say something he fainted. Saphira roared. Everyone including Arya and I were all

taken aback. Arya went up to him said something else and he was back to the new Eragon. He stood up again and asked, "What Happened?" After he asked this Saphira went up to him put her snout

on her brow then looked at him level. She then went to lay down behind him. Arya replied to his question, "I changed you back to your old more recognizable form and you fainted from exhaustion.

Your body couldn't take it. So I changed you back and now you are ok." He then said, "Wow, I have changed a lot." I just remembered something and I asked him, "Eragon, I heard that the

Shadeslayer, that happens to be you, was the son of Brom, half brother of the son of Morzan, is this true? He looked at us and then said, "Aye it is, I am son of Brom. Murtagh and I share the same

mother, your Aunt Selena, and yes my half-brother is the son of Morzan, that just happens to be the man that my father killed because he killed his dragon, whose mine is named after, though at the

time I named her that fact was unknown. I then replied, "So in other words your family was very odd." He laughed then nodded his head.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Windy Night

**Hope you enjoy, i think this is the best one yet, the original idea came from the wonderful Pie in the Face! I just tweaked with it a bit...I am not CP PLease review and tell me what you think**

* * *

One Roran, Albriech, Baldor, and Horst were walking around town; it started to storm badly, so they headed into Mort's tavern. They soon got settled down after finding a table in the busy bar. After

they had a few ales, they were talking and everyone in the bar was having a good time. As the night wore on, the storm got worse. Roran somehow ended up glancing out the window, he saw two

travelers walking around outside, he started to get Horst to tell him, once he got his attention he said, "Horst, there are two travelers walking around outside, can you come out with me to go get

them?" He looked up at me then he looked outside at the travelers. He then said, "Oh my, we have to get them in here; the wind must be pretty strong if their cloaks are billowing out like that." I

nodded and then we went outside.

Eragon and Arya were walking down the main street in Carvahall towards Mort's tavern. They were caught in a windstorm. As they were walking they heard someone walking towards them. Eragon

and Arya turned around to see who it was. Arya had no idea who it was, but Eragon did. He exclaimed, "Barzul, its Roran and Horst, the two most likely people to recognize me." And as an

afterthought he said, "Hold your cloak close around you; don't let them see our weapons." Arya did what was asked. Very soon, Roran and Horst were nearing the two figures

As Roran and Horst were coming near they started to hear the two figures talking. They couldn't tell what they were talking about though. They were soon within feet of them, the two figures pulled

up their hoods so that their faces were invisible.

Soon Roran and Horst were with the two figures bringing them inside of the tavern. Eragon could tell that Arya really wanted to yell at Horst to let go of her and that she wasn't a helpless human

women, except there was a problem, she was acting the part of a helpless human women. As soon as they led us inside Roran and Horst led the two to sit down at the bar. As they sat down they

took off their hoods. Roran and Horst as well as the rest of Carvahall gasped at Eragon's appearance. They were elves, or what seemed to be elves to the villagers. "My name is Bergan and this is

my sister Maria." They nodded then started going back to their own activities. Morn came over and asked, "What do you need to drink" Bergan replied, "I would like ale please" Morn nodded then

got it back and gave it to Bergan. After Bergan and Maria got settled in, the door blew open and blew the cloaks out around Eragon and Arya. Arya was wearing a simple brown dress, normal for any

women. But not just that, it made her weapons visible, her bow and quiver full of arrows, as well as her sword and a few knives. Everyone cowered back into a corner to get away from her.

Everyone except Roran and Horst, they were looking at Eragon. His blue sword was visible as well as his bow that was sung for him by Islanzadi, as well as a few knives himself. Roran asked, "Who

are you?" Before Arya could answer, Eragon said, "We are ambassadors for the Varden, we are sorry we startled you, that wasn't meant to happen." Horst then spoke up, "So, what was meant to

happen, and why in the world is your sword blue, and your sister's green?" Eragon said, "What was meant to happen I don't really know, I don't plan in advance, the swords I will explain

eventually." Roran then said, "Something tells me that Maria and Bergan aren't your real names, you and your sister also don't seem normal, what are you?" Before Eragon could say anything, Arya

spoke up, "Roran you are right, Bergan and Maria aren't our real names, also we aren't exactly normal, and, we aren't siblings either." Eragon then said, "What she said is true, her name is Arya"

then in a whisper he said, "and my name is Eragon." Roran and Arya were the only ones who heard this. Roran looked at him in shock and then said, "Please repeat that so the whole room can

hear, also say your full name." Eragon nodded then said, "This is Princess Arya Drottingu Shadeslayer Islanzadi's daughter Rider of Eridor, and my name is Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson Rider of

Saphira." When people heard that Arya was a princess everyone looked like they didn't know how to act, in which they did not, when they processed my name they just stared at me in shock. Roran

then spoke up, "I cannot believe you are my cousin, you may not look like him but you do act like him, though you seem a little wiser, and, my cousin was not son of Brom he was son of none, also,

most importantly, he was not an elf, oh and he wasn't a dragon rider." Eragon smiled then said, "I believe it impossible to not look like oneself, to not act like oneself, I am a lot wiser, or well I think

so, and yes your cousin was the son of Brom, it is impossible to be son of none, he wasn't an elf, for that you are correct, but, then again, neither am I, oh and your cousin was a dragon rider. For

about a few months before he left." Roran just looked at him in shock then said, "Cousin?" Eragon simply nodded. Roran then pulled him into a hug then said, "Wait, you said you were a dragon

rider, I want proof." Eragon then nodded and said, "Well I think you have seen my sword, which by the way isn't ordinary, it is a rider's sword, Sapphire blue, the color of my beautiful dragon

Saphira, oh and my Gedwai Ignesia," He pulled out his hand it showed his palm to all, "Oh, and I would guess you would all like to meet my dragon, would you mind if Saphira stopped by, she

actually kind of want to meet you Roran" Roran just nodded. Moments later there was a huge thudding noise in the air, and then outside of the tavern was Saphira. "Hello" she said. Horst then said,

"She speaks!" Eragon laughed and said, "Of course she does, how else would she communicate?" Everyone just looked around and laughed throughout the whole night.

**Please Review!**


	5. Healers with a Shard

**Disclaimer: I am not Cp**

**oh and by the way I am in need of a beta for this story, one who wouldn't mind giving me ideas for stories to write and so on (anybody can do that part) just PM me :) thx!**

Roran POV

Here I am sick in bed. People keep telling me it is going to be alright. I know I'm not. I heard Gertrude muttering about how I am too sick to heal. Katrina is always by my bed crying. Talking to me,

telling me it is going to be alright. I have also heard that they have sent a letter to the Varden telling them of our situation, asking for a healer. I honestly don't get the point of it. I doubt anyone will

come, and even if they do, will they come fast enough. I think not.

Nasuada POV

I was looking through all of the Varden's documents and letters. I did find a very interesting letter though. On the envelope it said, "From the village of Carvahall, to the leader as well as the healers

from the Varden." Why the healers? I then came to the conclusion that somebody must be sick. Carvahall village, the name rang a bell, and then I remembered, it's Eragon's home, I must tell him at

once.

EPOV

Now here I am flying all the way across Algaesia on dragon back with Arya's hands around my waist. I can't believe Roran is sick. I hope I can get there fast enough before his sickness gets out of

hand.

_Don't worry little one, we will get there in time I will make sure of it._

Somehow the words did seem to calm me down.

Roran POV

Gertrude got a letter back from the Varden in a very short amount of time. The letter send that they are sending two of their best healers and that they will be there in around three days, as is their

way of travel. We have sent these two particular healers as you are a top priority. The fact that we were top priority confused me greatly. Why would we, members from a small village be important?

But then again, they said they will be here in days. This in my book is impossible, as we are on the other side of Algaesia.

Three Days Later:

My condition has only been getting worse and worse. Everyone is surrounding my bed, saying that the healers will be here soon. I just look at them and say, "No they won't they are on the other

side of Algaesia, how could they make it in three days time?" Just then I heard a thump, thump, thump. I ignored it thinking, I must be hearing things. My stomach clenched and I reached for the

bucket that was on the side of my bed and puked. Today was not going as planned. Katrina then said, "I hope the healers would just get here already." We then heard a thump as if someone fell

flat on their face from just outside the tent, and then I heard the most beautiful laugh, and then some muttering, as well as some very heavy footsteps. I ignored it as well until I heard a very

familiar voice say, "We're here, where's Roran?" I looked up at the sound of my name; everyone else looked up towards the visitors. Gertrude then said, "Who are you?" The female then said, "We

are the healers sent from the Varden, we came as quickly as possible, but he" she said while nudging the male standing by her side, "kept deciding to fall asleep and kept falling out of his saddle."

The man just said, "I was tired, and that is what you get for forcing us to travel through the night and not setting up camp." Why is his voice so familiar? Gertrude then spoke up and said, "Stop

bickering and get over here." The male nodded and walked forward and the female followed. As they were nearing me, Katrina said, "You're elves, why are you here, you say you are from the

Varden yet, why would they send elves?" The male started to speak up, but the female started before he could, "Yes, I am an elf, but believe it or not he is not, and when the Varden said that they

sent their best they sent their best, well I'm their best, not so much him." So Horst now decided to speak up, "If he ain't the best then why he be here?" The male smiled and said, "Nasuada thought

it would be necessary if I came for ahh moral support for the village of Carvahall." I decided it was my turn to talk, "Why would they send a total stranger for moral support, when they send support

isn't it supposed to be someone we know?" He nodded and then said, "You're right, but before we do anything I have to go get something." The female looked at him exasperated. He left the tent

and then came back with seconds. He walked up to me and handed my something. It was a sapphire blue shell of some sort. Spider webbed with white. Somehow it looked very familiar, but I

couldn't place it. The man then asked one more question, "Would you mind me opening the door so Saphira can peek in?" Gertrude then said, "Sure, why not?" Eragon opened the door. Then I

spoke up, "Who's Saphira?" He didn't even turnaround he just said, "You'll see." With that he turned back towards us a giant blue reptilian head settled itself in the doorway. Horst then said, "What

is that?" The man just said, "That is a very wise and beautiful creature we like to call a dragon, and that has a name. Her name is Saphira Bjartskular or as you would say it, bright scales." He then

acted as though nothing has happened and continued to walk towards me. The female then asked, "What is the matter Roran?" I looked at her then at the male. I could fully see both of them now.

The man still seemed awfully familiar, and he knows it two. He gave me that shell. He knows, it must be a clue. I decided I might as well tell the truth, "He is the matter." I said pointing towards the

man. He looked surprised and humored at the same time, "Why does everybody say that, doesn't matter where I am or who I am with, apparently I am different and I annoy very many people." The

female just laughed and said to the man, "Yes, it is true, you are different, one of a kind, literally, and you are very annoying, though I wouldn't be surprised with you being so young and all." The

man just smiled and said back to her, "I am annoying, aren't I? Well, I am young. I think I may actually be the youngest one in this room, I am the youngest as you are the oldest." The woman

replied, "You are right yet again. But, I'm still not that old." The man just said, "When you at home no, you are young, here you are considered ancient, but, let's get back to the task at hand now,

shall we?"

She nodded and then said, "Roran what is wrong, please do not ask about him, we do not know what is wrong with him. But, how are you feeling?" I listened to her and said, "My stomach has been

awfully ill lately, apparently whenever I eat, I throw it right back up again, I'm starving myself to death." She looked at me with understanding and then said, "I'll be able to fix it, first you have to lie

down." I did as was told. Soon hers and the other mans hands were above my stomach and they started glowing. Hers emerald green and his sapphire blue, soon my stomach was healed. I was

hungry, and I didn't feel nauseas at all. The man then said, "Arya, he is healed." Arya's hands then stopped glowing as did the man's. I then said, "Thank-you, but one quick question, what are your

names." The man spoke up again, "Hers is Arya, you will have to figure mine out on your own, I gave you enough clues I believe. " He nodded and then walked towards Morn's Tavern. He seemed so

familiar. I just couldn't place it. I looked at the shell in my hand again. It came to me, why the shell looked so familiar. It was a piece of the stone Father, Eragon, and I tried to sell. Why would he

have it? He said it was the shell; usually you use the term shell when you use the word egg. What kind of egg is sapphire blue? The same blue as the man's eyes, the same blue as the dragon

named Saphira. Wait, why was there a dragon? All the dragons died along with the riders. Galbatorix killed them off. Eragon has the last three dragon eggs. Well, that is what I have been told

anyways. Unless one of the eggs was stolen, now that I think about it, I think one of Brom's stories was about the stealing of Galbatorix's blue egg. Could it have hatched? It had to have happened;

there is no other way of Saphira being there. Meaning the shell I had was a piece of the dragon egg Saphira hatched out of. Father, Eragon and I were holding one of the last dragon eggs. Eragon

would have been so excited if he found out before he left. Wait, when we checked his room we didn't find the egg. I thought I saw a piece of blue on the floor though. A shard of a hatched dragon

egg. The rider, it's…"ERAGON!" I shouted his name. I was just talking to my long lost cousin. I can't believe it. Wait, Eragon wasn't an elf, and he didn't look elven. Arya said he wasn't an elf though. I

got up out of my bed and ran to Morn's Tavern. I saw morn and asked him where the two visitors were staying. Once I got the room I ran down the hallway, and started banging on the door. I

heard them muttering behind the door. I then heard Arya saw, "Just open the door already, or move out of the way and let me do it myself." I heard him say, "Nope, wait for it." He hasn't changed

one bit. I kept knocking on the door, I then shouted to the door, "Eragon open this damn door already." It soon opened under my hands to reveal a smiling elven Eragon as well as a very mad but

laughing elf. It was an odd site, a very odd site indeed.


	6. A letter

**Thanks for Reading! Thanks for Reviewing! Thanks for your amazing ideas! Now, let's give a round of applause to my wonderful beta, Pie in the Face! *claps***

**Disclaimer: I am not CP**

* * *

Eragon POV

Arya and I were on a mission to go seek out Murtagh and Thorn and hopefully kill them. They have somehow contacted us and told us to meet them at the edge of The Spine. I remember sensing

some of his thoughts, he wanted us at The Spine because it will be tougher terrain on us and because apparently they have done some sort of terrain training. He thinks that they will win. There is

one thing they didn't consider, though. We have the home town advantage. Saphira and I have grown up in The Spine. We know all of the paths and trails.

When we were coming up on the edge of trees, I saw Murtagh and Thorn waiting for us. I think they chose the worst possible spot for them. This is the clearing in which I raised Saphira and I

practiced all my hunting techniques. I have learned to use the rocks and steps to my advantage. _Little one, we have the advantage here, when you were away I would explore the area around me. I _

_know this place by heart. _

_Though with Murtagh we don't know what he has been doing. He could've been exploring this place for some time now. And we don't know what kind of training he got._ I said

As we landed in the clearing, Murtagh hopped off of Thorn. I did the same. Arya backed up to the edge of the wood so she wouldn't be in the way. Murtagh and I took our swords out of our sheaths

at the same time.

He looked at me and said, "If one of us doesn't make it through, I just want you to know that I do not want to do this."

He then raised his sword and attacked to my left. I put my sword in a position in which my hand was at my right shoulder and the tip was at my left hip. Blue met red and sparks flew as the blades

collided. Murtagh stabbed at me and I back-peddled out of the way of his sword. I then swung my sword forward towards his left side. Just as Murtagh moved to block me, I twisted my wrist and

quickly changed direction. I twisted it to the right side of his neck, but just in the nick of time, he ducked down and looked up. I knew I shouldn't but I got a very quick glance and saw that Saphira

was besting Thorn in the air.

I took Murtagh's distraction and used it to my advantage. I stood up on a rock so I was towering over him with my sword pointed at his heart. I raised Brisingr and was about to stab him in the

heart. He looked down quick enough to move out of the way of my attack. Murtagh swung Zar'roc and it left a large gash in the side of my tunic as well as a deep, two-inch gash in my side.

I swung my sword at him once more, but he moved out of the way and swung for my neck then changed it for my other shoulder before I could react. He cut a good 1 ½ inch gash in my right

shoulder before I pulled away.

I switched my blade to my left hand and pushed him towards one of the pot holes. He fell backwards and I stood over him.

He looked at me and said, "Eragon, I really do not want to kill you, please end my misery by killing me."

I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. I did not what to be the one to bring around his demise. I loved him as a brother when he wasn't Galbatorix's slave. I wished that I could've help him with a

sad breath I said, "I really do not want to do this but I will. For you"

He nodded and closed his eyes. I looked up at Thorn and saw that he was going down slowly.

I told Saphira, _Let him go down, Murtagh is surrendering in a way, Let him die on the ground next to his rider. _Saphira glanced at me then nodded then went to stand by Arya. I looked once more at

Murtagh. He mouthed the words "thank you" right before I plunged my sword into his heart.

I stood up and wiped the blood from my blade and sheathed it. My adrenaline dropped quickly and all my wounds became very clear. I looked once more at the bleeding form of Murtagh and let a

silent tear run down my face. My shoulder started to burn and I felt the warm blood snake its way down my arm. My side felt like it was on fire and I looked down to see that my tunic was dyed

crimson. The blood was dipping down steadily and creating a pool on the ground. The dirt mixed with the blood and drop by drop, the pool grew. All I could hear was the pounding in my ears. My

vision became fuzzy and darkened. My whole body started to go numb. I faintly heard footsteps running towards me. My knees buckled and I knew no more.

Arya POV

I saw Eragon's growing pool of blood and started to run towards him. When I was within two feet from him, he fainted. I looked up from Saphira and asked her, "What is the nearest village? We

need to get him help immediately."

Saphira replied, _Carvahall. Strap him into my saddle and I'll bring you over. I don't think they will exactly let me enter the village so I will have to wait outside. _

I nodded, then strapped us both into the saddle. We were soon flying over trees until I could see a village in the distance. At the edge of the woods, close to the village, Saphira started to descend.

Saphira landed and let us get down. She said, _I am going to go into a clearing, go get help for him. _I nodded numbly. It was all hazy, like a dream. It all happened so fast. I then picked up Eragon and

walked into the village.

I ran trying to find help. My hands were becoming slick with his blood and my tunic was getting soaked in the liquid. I fought down my panic and worry. I kept running until I found someone that

looked a little bit like Eragon, but I brushed it off as nothing.

I said, "He's hurt. Where can I get him healed? He is losing a lot of blood and passed out. Where can I go to get help?"

The man looked at Eragon with the strangest expression. He then looked at me and said, "One, let me carry him. Two, right this way."

Before I could retaliate he took Eragon out of my hands and started to walk down the street. I followed him until we reached a house.

The man knocked on the door until an older lady answered. She asked, "What's wrong?"

The man said, "He got hurt and is losing a lot of blood. I think he was traveling. There is a women with him too. They came here for help, as it is the closest village."

The women nodded and said, "Follow me."

The man and I walked into the house. She put him down on a spare bed in what I assumed was the healing room.

She turned to me and asked, "Anything I need to know before I treat him?"

I nodded and started to speak, "He was dueling and he got some bad gashes in his side and on his shoulder."

She nodded and then asked, "He looks a bit different, anything else I should know, I don't want to give him the wrong thing." I hesitated then finally said, "He's half elf."

She looked at me in shock and then said, "Ok, if he wasn't seriously injured I probably wouldn't treat him, but I feel almost as if I have to."

I nodded once more for that's all I could think of doing. The women told me to go wait outside. I walked outside and the man followed behind me.

He asked, "He seems awfully familiar. What is his name?" I hesitated before saying, "Rider Shadeslayer."

He gasped in shock and his eyes widened. Being a farm boy he never thought anybody was capable of slaying a shade. He also didn't think that there was another rider, save for the dark king,

Galbatorix. After a short, stunned pause he said, "So wait, that man in there is a dragon rider and has killed a shade?"

I nodded then asked, "What is your name?"

He looked at me and said, "Roran Garrowsson."

I looked at him in shock, but quickly covered it up. I paled slightly and ended up breathing, "Barzûl. Eragon. Saphira. Family. Not good." I didn't say it quietly enough, though.

He looked at me in shock and asked, "You know Eragon?" I nodded slightly then looked away.

He then turned to me and said, "Next time you see him tell him that he isn't welcome here anymore." He then got up and walked away.

I was soon inside talking to the women whose name I found out was Gertrude. She had already bandaged Eragon up and was examining him.

She asked me, "What is that strange burn on his hand?" I gulped and silently swore Then I said, "It's his Gedwai Ignesia." As if it was something uninteresting.

Gertrude looked at me like I was crazy and asked, "His what?"

I looked at her then glanced at Eragon, "His Gedwai Ignesia. The mark of a rider."

She looked at me in surprise then said, "He's a dragon rider? What's his name?"

I replied, "Yes. He is a dragon rider. The last one free of Galbatorix. His name is Shadeslayer."

She looked at me in surprise yet again, then looked at Eragon and asked me, "What's his actually name? Like mine is Gertrude or Roran's is Roran?"

I simply said, "I think he would want to tell you that himself."

She just shook her head then asked, "What is your relationship with the rider?"

I looked at her in surprise. _How dare she ask such a question?_ But then again, humans are naturally curious and follow different rules then elves, "I don't really know, some days we hate each other,

others we are the best of friends."

She looked at me confused then looked out the window and said, "It's getting a little late. Do you need somewhere to stay?"

I was debating whether or not I should stay with Saphira. Then I decided that if he wakes up he will probably want me near. I ended up saying, "Yes, I would thank you. Preferably somewhere near

so when he wakes up I'll be here and the surroundings won't be so odd."

She said, "That's probably true. I have an extra bedroom you can use, if that's ok." I nodded my head and thanked her for her hospitality then headed up to the room she pointed out.

Roran POV

_I can't believe that she knows Eragon. I can't believe she's showing her face here! Who the heck was that man she brought here in the first place? _Anger started to bubble up in me, but curiosity started

to leak in. He looked so familiar yet I couldn't place it. I know he was a Rider and he was also a Shadeslayer- which is all I could get out of her. I still don't understand how that man could be a rider.

I didn't think there were anymore dragon eggs.

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

Arya POV

I was waiting by Eragon's bedside when he started stirring. Gertrude was next to me ready to help if he needed it when he woke up. He eventually did open his eyes. Eragon turned to face me. He

blinked a few times then asked, "Arya, where am I?"

I answered, "You are in Carvahall. At Gertrude's house- the village healer."

His eyes went wide with shock. He then sat up quickly. He paused for a second and let out a stifled groan and started to walk away.

As he approached the door you could hear him say, "I'm leaving!" Gertrude looked confused and I ended up following after him. He eventually stopped in the middle of the road.

I caught up to him and said, "Shadeslayer, if you are going to leave, we are going to go towards the north road so that we can meet up with Saphira."

He ended up turning around to look at me and said, "The north road goes right past Roran's house, and why are you calling my Shadeslayer?"

I shook my head then replied, "Well, have to pass Roran's house then, now won't we? Also, we are in Carvahall and Eragon isn't exactly a common name. I think only two people have been named

that in history, yourself and the first." He nodded then walked up the north road. I followed behind him.

Roran POV

I was sitting outside at the front of my house. The women and the man were arguing as they were passing by my house. I remembered that Katrina wanted me to apologize to the women for being

so rude to her earlier. I ran to catch up with them. As I would get closer, the man would go faster and the women would follow. Eventually the women grabbed onto the man's arm and started

pulling him. _Hahaha, that man must be weak if he can be pulled by a tiny woman_.

The man eventually started to smile and said, "Arya Svit-kona, I, Rider Shadeslayer challenge you to a duel. You win I'll maybe talk to him. I win we don't talk to him" Arya nodded and pulled out her

blade. Hers was thin and very well made. The man's sword was a startling shade of Sapphire.

I can't believe a man would challenge a woman to duel! I couldn't even believe that the women had a sword. The way they were dueling was odd, the women started in a normal position but the

man started with the hilt of his sword at the right shoulder, and the tip at the left hip. If that didn't surprise me it was the speed. They were fast graceful, and even delicate.

In the end the man disarmed Arya and had his sword at her throat and said, "Dead". Arya started laughing very hard and eventually the man joined in. Arya's laugh was the most beautiful sound

ever heard, like a trickling stream in spring time. The man's laugh was rich and hearty and oddly familiar. Why were there so many bits and pieces that made that man seem so familiar?

The man eventually stopped laughing and said, "Come on, I won. We don't have to talk with him and we can leave."

Arya started to speak, "I found it quite unfair, and you used your new fighting technique in which you always win as nobody knows it."

The man chuckled and said, "Well, that's kind of the whole point, that way when I go up against Galbatorix and it happens to come to a sword to sword battle, I'll win"

He was so self confidant. _Why can't I put all the pieces together, his face, his laugh, his attitude? Why can't I just piece it together, I know. I know it, but I just don't know it._

I heard Katrina come up behind me, she was soon hugging me. She looked up to me and said, "I almost wonder if this place is haunted. I keep hearing Eragon. I know it sounds weird but I keep

hearing his laugh and his voice."

I looked at her in surprise. Then everything fell into place. _She's right. Eragon does seem to be everywhere._

I looked down at her and said, "Katrina, you're right, Eragon is here." I looked over towards Arya and the man. Katrina followed my gaze. I looked down at her and said, "Eragon is here. He is here,

very close."

I then looked towards the pair once more and shouted, "Eragon!"

Katrina looked up at me and said, "No, it can not be."

The man and women looked up at us, the man who is Eragon shouted, "Run! Saphira, we need you."

They started running in the direction of the woods. There was one thought going through my head. _Who the heck is Saphira?_ I soon found out. Right above us was a gigantic sapphire dragon. She

soon landed gracefully.

As Eragon and Arya were mounting her, Katrina shouted, "Eragon get back here! You are not going to run away from your family."

Eragon's face soon became very sad and guilty. Soon there were other villagers coming out of their homes. Horst was one of them. He came out of his home with a puzzled expression on his face,

he said, "Eragon, is that really you? Last time I saw you, you weren't an elf. What happened to you?"

Eragon got a sad expression on his face and started to walk towards us with Arya and Saphira walking behind him. He came up and ran his fingers through his hair nervously a few times before

saying, "How do I put this? It is I, Eragon. I am not an elf, I am half elf. I am a dragon rider. I fight for the Varden. I am busy, and I have to go…quickly."

He looked very unsure of himself. It was then that all the memories came back. I remembered how he left before Garrow was properly buried. How he left havoc on his town and family. There were

always enemy soldiers asking if we knew his whereabouts.

Katrina spoke once more and said, "Eragon, if that really is you and that you are a dragon rider who is half elf and you fight for the Varden. It all shows that you are good. But the question is, do

you still think of us as family?"

Eragon looked towards her and said, "How could I not think of Carvahall as my family? Only one thing has happened since I have left, my family has grown."

He looked around once more and said, "As sad as it is to say this, I have to go. I only came here to heal, I would have come earlier if I could. The war needs me to fight. I have killed one of the

Empire's most skilled fighters. But, I still need to be back in Surda for the next battle, I am sorry I must go."

With that he joined Arya on Saphira and flew into the distance. I looked at the ground from which he left and I saw a piece of paper. I went to grab it. I saw that he wrote us a letter. I couldn't read

it so I handed it to Gertrude to read.

She said, "I am sorry that I must go, I do not want to leave but I must, when the war is over I will come back to live a farmer's life, I had to make the departure short or else I would not want to

leave. I am sorry that I must go. You guys are my family, always remember that. Sincerely, Lord Rider Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson."

* * *

**This is my longest chapter for anything so far! Well, I am sorry to say this but, I still haven't figured out the spacing issues, so please, bear with me. Other then that, Please Review!**


End file.
